Rumors to Reality
by TrekkieL
Summary: Written by me and the amazing FeeblePlatypus! Academy AU. At a fencing tournament, Hikaru discovers Pavel's being bullies by some of his own friends. Chulu.


**_Another fanfic by me and the perfect FeeblePlatypus (if anyone has tumblr, mine is TrekkieL and hers is Festive Platypus.) please review! The first and every other paragraph is mine, the second and ever other is FeeblePlatypus's. Enjoy :D_**

"Pavel?" Hikaru turned to his 14 year old roommate. "I'm going to a fencing contest with Munro, Tora and Daniel. Did you want to come and watch?" Hikaru asked. Pavel smiled.

"Da. I vould like zat. Ees eet ok?" Pavel never felt like he was wanted around Hikaru and his 'cool friends', Munro, Tora and Daniel. Hikaru's 'cool friends' didn't like Pavel.

"Sure. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't." Hikaru smiled as they both left the room.

Pavel scrambled to put on some shoes as Hikaru held the door open, waiting for him.

Hikaru smiled as he and the young Russian made their way to the gym.

"Hey, Hikaru!" Daniel shouted from where he, Tora and Munro were stood.

"Good luck in the contest!" Tora smiled, nudging Munro who was sat next to her.

"He won't beat me!" Munro laughed. Hikaru smirked.

"Pavel, you can sit here and watch me and Munro."

"Da, ok." Pavel gulped.

He sat down on the bench that Hikaru had indicated to, and breathed out. Luckily, none of the 'popular' people had approached him yet. Just as he thought this, Tora walked up to the bench.

"Why are you here?" She asked as soon as Hikaru was gone. Pavel looked at her.

"I em vatching ze contest." He replied. Daniel looked over.

"Why can't you talk properly? Do you have problems speaking?" He laughed.

"Nyet, eet ees my accent." Pavel sighed. Daniel pretended to struggle to hear.

"I'm sorry? I can't understand you!" He laughed.

"Look, do you vant anyzing or not?" Pavel asked, breathing out, trying to stay calm.

"Nah, we just wanted to make friends, that's all" Daniel said with a smirk.

"Vell, I don't vant to be friends viz you." Said Pavel, turning away from the gang.

"Oh, that wasn't very nice!" Said Tora, with mock hurt in her voice.

At that moment, Hikaru and Munro came out and prepared for the contest. They took their starting poses, then proceeded to fence. Daniel saw how Pavel was watching Hikaru and smirked. He then whispered something to Tora, who also grinned. She sat down next to Pavel and whispered:

"You fancy Hikaru."

"Vhat! No I don't, look, just leawe me alone please." He said. He knew it was a bad idea coming down the the match with Hikaru.

"Yeah, you do. And no, we won't leave, we're here to watch people too. Don't think you're so important that we'd stay down here to bother you." Replied Tora.

"You know, I don't think everyone should be left out on your little secret... You know, about how much you love Hikaru." Daniel sneered.

"Nyet! It vould vruin Hikaru's reputation!" Pavel cried.

"Who cares?" Daniel nodded to Tora, who whispered something into the ear of the person who sat behind her and told them to pass it on. Pretty soon, half of the gym was gossiping.

Pavel looked around in despair, wondering what they said about him that would spread that fast around that fast around the room. Daniel caught Pavel's eye and smirked.

"Now, we need Munro to win. Did you hear about the big cash prize at the end?" Daniel asked Pavel.

"You do not like Hikaru, do you? You vere pretending to be his friends?" Pavel asked.

"You catch on real fast kid." Tora muttered sarcastically. "Do it."

"Do vhat?" Pavel asked. Daniel raised his fist and punched Pavel, squarely in the face. As the two bullies had suspected, Hikaru stopped mid fight to see what was going on and Munro landed the final blow, winning the game.

Hikaru dropped his sword and ran over to Pavel. The gang ran over to the door, to avoid Hikaru. He could have caught up easy, but he knelt down to Pavel instead.

"Pavel? What happened?" Hikaru asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Eet ees nothing. Oh, my nose ees bleeding... Zat ees not good..." Pavel mumbled.

"See? It is something. Why did they punch you?" Hikaru asked.

"Daniel, Tora end Munro vere pretending to be your friends... Zey vanted to distract you to vin ze prize." Pavel muttered, turning away from Hikaru, scared of what he might say.

"That's stupid, I wasn't in it for the prize anyway." Hikaru looked at Pavel, turning his head to look him straight in the eyes.

"It's true! They're going out!" A random cadet shouted. Everyone in the hall began gossiping again.

"What's... What's going on?" Hikaru asked quietly. Pavel sniffed, wiping blood away from his face.

"Eet does not matter. I vant to go to ze dorm to get cleaned up." Pavel stood and fled the hall.

Hikaru also stood, completely lost in the situation. He could hear his and Pavel's name being whispered all over the room, stares and giggles directed at him. He sighed, realising what was going on. He turned away from the crowd, without saying a word and left the room to go and find Pavel.

As he left the hall, he heard a whimper from around the corner.

"Nyet! I zink you hawe done enough!" Hikaru rounded the corner to see Daniel, grabbing Pavel by the hair and forcing the young Russian into the wall.

"Pavel!" Hikaru shouted to the boy, running towards him and Daniel. Daniel saw Hikaru and turned to run, he knew how strong Hikaru was from all the training sessions together. Hikaru sprinted over to the older boy and tripped him up before he could go any further. He left Daniel on the floor while he went over to help Pavel

"Pavel? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked as he helped Pavel up off the floor. Pavel stayed quiet. Hikaru knelt down closer to Daniel, grabbing his shirt and hauling the boy closer.

"How long?" He growled.

"I didn't think the kid-" Daniel panicked.

"How. Long." Hikaru gripped his shirt tighter.

"Since he arrived... Look, he's a kid! I didn't think-" Daniel got cut off again.

"Didn't think he mattered? Didn't think he'd mind? Well he does matter to me and I do mind." Hikaru sighed. "You're a monster, you know that?"

"Okay, okay sure! Just, just let me go, please" Daniel stuttered, terrified of what Hikaru could do to him. The Cadet loosened his grip on his shirt and sighed again.

Daniel ran, not even looking back at the two boys. Pavel stepped forward.

"'Karu?" He asked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Hikaru turned and saw the innocent, concerned and confused look on the Russians face.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked, taking Pavel's hand off his shoulder and holding it in his.

"Da, I eem fine." Pavel said, using Hikaru's hand to help him up, but didn't let it go afterwards.

"Are you sure, Pasha?" Hikaru looked concerned.

"Eet vas nozing, you shouldn't vorry so much." Pavel said, brushing himself off with the hand that was not enclosed in Hikaru's.

"You've got... A bit of blood..." Hikaru wiped a scratch on the side of Pavel's head where his head had hit the wall. Pavel winced a little, and Hikaru looked concerned. Pavel giggled.

"You vorry too much." Pavel smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't know... Why didn't you tell me they were bullying you?" Hikaru asked, their hands still joined.

"I did not vant to vorry you." Pavel said, looking into Hikaru's eyes.

"Okay, maybe I do worry to much, this is becoming a problem." Hikaru said with a smile. "But tell me honestly. How serious has it got? What's the worst they have done to you so far, Please tell me honestly, Pasha."

"Zey beat me up ze ozzer night..." Pavel muttered.

"Last Tuesday? When you avoided me? Pasha!" Hikaru cried.

"I em sorry!" Pavel sighed, "Zey hawe vruined your reputation..."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Zey told eweryvone ve vere dating... Nov you vill be ashamed to be seen vith me end you vill be bullied because of me..."

"Pasha..." Hikaru looked at Pavel's face, eyes locking on to his. "I will never be ashamed to be seen with you, ever. And as for the bullying, let them talk. What's the worst they could say, huh?"

"Zey could call us names and beat us up." Pavel said, voice quiet and wavering.

"No words anyone could ever say would stop me being with you, Pasha. And as for beating you up, I'd like to see them try whilst I'm around."

"Being vith me? You... Vould vant to be vith me?" Pavel asked hopefully. Hikaru smiled.

"I would love to be with you." Pavel blushed, and Hikaru brought a hand up to Pavel's face. "As for everyone else... Those rumours just made my day." He smiled. Pavel giggled.

Hikaru walked into the dorm where Pavel was sat on the bed, reading on his PADD. He smiled and walked over to him.

"'Karu!" Pavel smiled and hugged him tight when he saw the figure standing over him.

"Hi, Pasha" Hikaru grinned, pleased to see the younger boy happy again. They retracted from the hug, and Hikaru sat down on the bed next to Pavel. They shifted around a little until they reached the comfortable pose of Pavel's head in Hikaru's lap and his hand in Pavel's hair.

"What are you reading?" Hikaru asked. Pavel handed Hikaru the PADD.

"Russian story." Pavel smiled, turning the PADD off. "Hov did your exam go?" Pavel asked. Hikaru had had an astronomy exam a few days ago, and if he hadn't done well, it could ruin his chances of becoming a pilot. Hikaru sighed. "Oh, 'Karu... You cannot hawe done bad!" Pavel cried. Hikaru smiled.

"Passed with flying colours!" He laughed. Pavel smiled in relief and giggled.

"So, you are going to look for furzer pilot training zhen?" Pavel asked, pleased that Hikaru still had a chance to pursue his dream career.

"Yeah, I think so. As long as I still have enough spare time to spend with you." Hikaru grinned and poked Pavel in the ribs. He squealed and squirmed away from Hikaru.

"'Karu, stop!" Pavel said through laughter.

"You are too adorable, Pasha, you know that?" Hikaru said, smiling at the Russian who was gasping for recovery breath after the laugh attack.

"Da. You tell me eweryday!" Pavel laughed, shuffling to rest his head on Hikaru's chest. Hikaru ran a finger over a scratch on Pavel's arm.

"Are you still gonna practice fencing with me? After... What I did?" Hikaru frowned.

"'Karu! I told you zat vas not your fault! It vas me being careless and not quick." Pavel smiled. "And yes, I will come vith you."

"Do you want to go now?" Hikaru asked.

"Nyet. I em wery tired and you are wery comfy." Pavel smiled.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow if you like?"

"Da, zat sounds good." Pavel said, words slurring slightly with tiredness. He snuggled his head more into Hikaru's stomach, making himself even more comfy.

"Alright." Hikaru said, smiling down at Pavel


End file.
